So Close But So Far
by BlackWidow101
Summary: Kaitlyn and Sheamus are in a healthy relationship...or as healthy as it can be under their circumstances. Sheamus is a wrestler who is on the road 24/7, and Kaitlyn's not sure if she can handle it any longer. But just a surprise is enough to make her change her mind. Kaitmus one-shot. AU


**Amother Kaitmus one-shot! It's AU in the fact that Kaitlyn is not a wrestler. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Kaitlyn watched as Alberto Del Rio rolled Sheamus up and got the victory. She couldn't suppress the frown that came over her as she watched him struggle to stand up. "Don't worry. I think you did a great job," she said to the television as the show faded to a commercial. Her frown grew as she watched an advertisement about razors.

The two had been dating for almost ten years-it would be officially ten in a month. She was positive that Sheamus was the one, the person who completed her. But honestly, Kaitlyn was starting to have second thoughts about their relationship. Sheamus was a wrestler who was on the road three hundred days out of the year. Kaitlyn was a gym trainer, who worked during the week. Sure, her job was stressful, but she couldn't imagine how her boyfriend could've felt.

The two make sure that they talked everyday. But it was difficult when he was on the road 24/7. Sometimes, he would be way to busy to talk to her, and those were the worst days. Those days she would cry herself to sleep.

Kaitlyn walked to the kitchen, grabbed the phone, and sat on the couch again as Raw began to start up. She dialed his cell phone number and waited for him to answer. Usually she would wait until the show was over to call, but that day she was anxious to talk to him. He was very injured; that giant bruise on his leg was definitely going to appear in her nightmares.

"Hey Kaitie," said Sheamus, a slight wince in his voice. It was enough to nearly make her cry.

"Hey Sheamo," responded Kaitlyn, "Are you okay? That bruise looks quite nasty."

"Money in the Bank is no joke," Sheamus said with a chuckle, "But don't you worry. I'll be fine, lass."

The two toned diva sighed. "Where are you heading next?"

"We're going to the Smackdown taping. I don't think I'm competing tonight though."

"When are you coming home?" Kaitlyn asked. That question always popped up during their phone calls. And the answer was always the same.

"I don't know," Sheamus sighed. Kaitlyn sighed as well, clutching the phone to her ear. She listened to him breath into the phone for a while. "You there Kaitlyn?"

"I love you," Kaitlyn whispered into the phone. There was silence on the other line. "Did you hear me?" She paused. "I said I love you."

"I love you too," said Sheamus. Kaitlyn smiled. It wasn't a happy one. It was a sad smile, because all Kaitlyn wanted was to say that to his face. "I've gotta go. Bye Kaitie."

"Bye Sheamus," answered Kaitlyn. He hung up, and she clutched the phone to her chest, trying to keep him as close to her as possible. To be honest, she didn't know if their relationship could survive any longer.

* * *

Kaitlyn let sobs overcome her again. She buried her head into her pillow, damp spots forming from the tears escaping from her hazel eyes. She sobbed, hating her luck. Sure, Sheamus had dreams. And it wasn't like they were the only couple going through this. Many wrestlers had relationships. So what was different?

She sat up, wiping her eyes. She grabbed yet another tissue and blew her nose, trying to erase her moment of sadness out of her face. It was time to move on. She got up out of bed and entered the living room. She flopped onto the couch, flipping on the TV.

Suddenly, she placed her hand on the couch next to her and felt the piece of paper under her. She opened it and read the one word scrawled across the paper: surprise!

Her eyes were covered and a voice with a deep Irish accent whispered in her ear, "Guess who?"

"Sheamus!" Kaitlyn whipped around and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a bone-crushing hug. Sheamus wrapped one of his muscular arms around her waist, using the other hand to stroke her blonde and black hair. "How did you get here?"

"I have the keys to this place," the Irishman pointed out. He laughed a bit. "I got here a few hours ago. I thought I would surprise you and do that."

"Well you sure did surprise me," said Kaitlyn with a genuine smile. She reached up to his face, standing in her tippy toes, and gave him a long lingering kiss. She had missed this the most. "So let me guess," she sighed after she let go, "You have to leave tonight?"

Sheamus's smile grew. "Nope." Kaitlyn's eyes grew in shock and happiness. "I'm injured, and Vince was nice enough to give me a month off."

"A _month_?" Kaitlyn repeated, and Sheamus nodded. She squealed before giving him another kiss; this time it was more passionate. She let a goofy smile overtake her. And to think she was just sobbing a five minutes ago. Now here she was, being held close by her boyfriend.

"Yes, a month." Sheamus chuckled again. "You're pretty excited." Kaitlyn buried her head in his chest. "I missed you too."

"God Sheamus..." She was speechless. All this happiness was overwhelming. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. "What do we do now?" Suddenly, he scooped Kaitlyn up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. He dropped her on the bed and flopped next to her.

"We haven't done this in a while," Sheamus said, kissing her neck. Kaitlyn giggled as his hands searched her body, resting on her stomach. "You know where I'm going with this, right Kaitie?"

"Yes I do," whispered Kaitlyn as Sheamus stared into her eyes. "We have all day. Let's get started." As the two began to make love, Kaitlyn knew that their relationship would be just fine.

* * *

**Finished! This one is dedicated to the one and only Heidipoo! She's a stellar author, and specializes in Kaitmus! I hope she liked it, and I hoped you liked it too! Leave a review and tell me how I did!**

**BlackWidow101**


End file.
